


Like Father Like Son

by bottleofmilk



Series: Like Father Like Son [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofmilk/pseuds/bottleofmilk
Summary: 我只想開車，然後給彼得與勇度一個好結局。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

0.

 

年輕的勇度猶冬塔充滿野心，既貪婪又愚蠢，因為兒童交易而被其他破壞者們流放。

 

_（若是年輕的勇度能即時回應，他必定會表示技術上而言那不算是販賣，他只是負責送那些孩子回到親生父親身邊，順便收取一大筆豐沛的謝款罷了。）_

 

彼得奎爾是他最後一個綁架的孩子。

 

_（從一個科技尚未能加入星際的落後星球草皮上帶走，要比之前突破其他孩子母族的保護要簡單許多。他當初還沾沾自喜這大概是最好做的一筆生意，現在想起來那該是有多蠢啊。）_

 

偶然得知其他孩子的下場之後，勇度最終沒把這個孩子交給伊果。

 

_（或者說那並非偶然，一次又一次登上伊果星球卻怎麼也沒發現其他孩子的生活氣息，他終於面對了以往下意識忽略的殘酷真相。）_

 

 


	2. 01

1.

勇度留下了那個孩子。

對外理由是因為他夠瘦小，可以鑽進成人進不去的狹窄空間，最適合偷竊。

「小子，這就是你得以留在這艘星艦的原因。」勇度露出一口爛牙對彼得說。

事實上是他不可能把這孩子送回地球，這只會讓伊果輕易地再把孩子帶走，最終變成白骨堆的一部分；而即便他對手下表示這不過是一門生意，勇度打從心底清楚自己絕不會真的進行兒童販賣，有鑑於他本人已親身品嚐過箇中滋味。

這個從奴隸爬升到破壞者首領之一的半人馬族從來沒有養育過孩子（或被細心養育過），唯一的參考便是讓他存活下來的那些過往經驗。他用拳頭揍掉男孩的軟弱，軟弱是在這個宇宙生存最不需要的東西；他直接把男孩扔入一場混戰中，讓他用身體學會挨揍與打鬥的技巧。

他亦手把手地教導彼得射擊，關於正確握好槍械的姿勢，如何瞄準目標，扣下扳機，並在最後稱讚他是個好小子。這或許是最接近所謂父與子的相處時刻，但當下的他們並沒意識到這件事情。  
一開始勇度的想法是星艦上不缺這一口飯，他收養男孩像是抱持著一種贖罪心理，對那些他親手送入地獄的孩子們，又像是飼養著一個可愛但有些麻煩的小寵物。後來逐漸多了一點什麼，無論勇度承不承認，那種軟弱的、一直以來嗤之以鼻的東西確實悄悄出現。

很偶爾的時刻，他會想若是沒踏上這條路，或許自己會組一個普通家庭、有一個普通兒子，像彼得那樣。不過這類思緒通常不會在他腦海裡停留太久，勇度猶冬塔從不花費心思在無意義的事，在他那植入機械鰭的藍色腦殼下，更多時候考慮的是這一筆生意怎麼幹、事前風險事後利益，以及管理他底下的破壞者們。

他並不是多愁善感的那塊料。

令人高興的是，男孩比勇度想像中的堅強，在發現眼淚帶來的只是嘲弄並讓狀況變本加厲，彼得很快地不再哭泣，至少不在破壞者們面前。

有的破壞者還算友善，因為他們喜歡可愛的小東西。這裡的友善指的不是像個和藹可親的長輩那樣摸摸頭給點糖果或玩具，而是對男孩沒有生命威脅，捉弄與嘲笑無可避免，畢竟那是這些糙漢們熟悉彼此的社交方式。

而有的破壞者危險程度就比較高了。他們認為男孩不過是個貨物，特別是得罪了伊果讓後來一陣子的生意受了影響，即便在首領的命令下不能直接吃了那個細皮嫩肉的小崽子，但趁著沒人注意欺侮他、弄點小傷也不是不可以。

這些或善意或惡意的舉動，破壞者首領都看在眼裡。除了私下撲滅少數會危急性命的行動之外，勇度並沒有在明面上為彼得出頭，畢竟在要充滿風險的宇宙中存活，唯一能倚靠的就只有自己，這是男孩必須要刻之在骨的道理。

小彼得的適應能力很強，或許這就是地球人的堅韌姿態，在親身無數次的碰撞下他收起眼淚，慢慢學會生存技能，學會與不懷好意者交涉該具備的無賴與狡猾，從一次又一次的輔助任務歸來，向破壞者們討價還價地多要一些報酬。

然而當彼得第一次真正殺人，縱使早作好心裡準備，他依舊無法避免地做起惡夢。或許那不可軟弱的教訓已深深刻進骨子裡，十三歲的彼得即便在睡夢中也下意識地把哭泣與囈語全埋在棉被裡，非得靠近了才能聽到那細微地哭喊著媽咪別走不不不。

半夜到房裡查探的勇度沒有把男孩搖醒，責備或嘲笑那些軟弱情緒，他只是坐在床邊，一遍又一遍地摸著男孩的頭，直到那些破碎囈語逐漸消失。

這個兇惡狡詐的破壞者頭子以為沒人發現，但彼得察覺了，他在半夢半醒間感受到那粗糙大掌有些生硬的撫摸，那動作幾乎可以說是溫柔了。他聞到熟悉的味道，混合著煙草、油漬與一些他辨不清的東西，那是在勇度矯正自己拿槍姿勢時曾經傳過來的氣息。

彼得對勇度的感覺十分複雜。他知道今日自己遠離家鄉在宇宙漂泊的處境，破壞者首領要負很大的責任。勇度毫不猶豫的將自己扔在一群暴動的外星類蜥蜴裡，也從不在近身搏鬥中手下留情；但同時亦是那個凶神惡煞的大叔不厭其煩地教導他自保技能，一遍又一遍直到彼得上手，在他滿身狼狽地從任務中回來時露出牙齒猙獰地笑，大力拍著他背說好小子我就知道你可以。

在處決俘虜的敵對克里星際海盜時，是那聲粗啞的「奎爾」讓彼得壓抑顫抖扣下扳機。他殺了手無寸鐵的敵人，因為破壞者們希望他事前練習，以免在戰場上手軟嚇呆。他記得勇度在圍觀群眾中看着他的樣子，冷酷面容彷彿在說動手不然下一個就是你。

這個逼迫他舉槍的宇宙惡棍，卻在半夜坐在床邊，默默地將他從無止盡的惡夢中撈起。男孩內心充斥各種情緒，厭惡氣憤畏懼崇拜信任孺慕委屈，種種情緒最後化為一聲微弱模糊的爹地。多麼羞恥啊，他緊閉雙眼，裝作這只是睡夢中的胡言亂語。然而那粗糙而帶著熱度的大掌依舊放在他頭頂，「沒事的，孩子。」熟悉的低啞聲音從上頭傳來，「沒事的。」

彷彿真的像是那個素未謀面的父親一樣。

在那次之後，儘管不願承認，破壞者首領在男孩心中模模糊糊地佔了一個類似父親的位置。即便總是對他大吼大叫，喊著小崽子動作快一些不然我吃了你，但在這危機四伏的宇宙裡，這個凶狠粗魯的半人馬星人是彼得唯一給予信任的對象。

勇度猶冬塔。


	3. 02

2.

不知道從什麼時候開始，彼得對勇度的感覺起了變化，那混合著對男性長輩的憧憬與一些不可言說的事物，讓他在早上醒來時把褲子弄的亂七八糟。第一次經歷這情況的時候男孩簡直嚇傻了，他當然知道夢遺現象，長年在一堆葷腥不忌的破壞者中打滾沒人能保持清純如白紙，但夢中給自己帶來愉悅的不是金髮女郎的雙腿而是藍色粗糙手掌，這並不在他腦袋的理解範圍。而勇度事後發現的嘲笑只讓事情更糟糕。

「小子長大了啊，」勇度粗魯地攬住他的肩膀惡劣調侃，「會自己解決嗎？需不需要我教你啊？」

周圍哄堂大笑，黃段子此起彼落，而彼得只能漲紅臉低著頭胡亂推開對方轉頭跑走，將那粗啞笑聲跟其他人一連串黃腔給拋在身後。他深怕被發現自己居然因為這句話的不當聯想而又一次起了反應，天啊。

彼得嘗試逃離這種異樣情愫，勇度接近所造成的生心理反應讓他十分煩躁，有一陣子他就像個討人厭青少年一樣到處惹麻煩，來宣洩心中隱藏祕密的壓力。再長大一些後，他開始接單人任務，並與各式各樣星球物種的女性來往，風流而不斷更新的交往史取代了過往的惹禍紀錄，彼得不再是渾身長刺的青少年，而是以年輕男人無賴而圓滑的姿態去面對破壞者與他們的首領。

不得不說那些各有魅力的宇宙女性給予的幫助極大，至少在追求與享樂過程中，彼得——星爵可以把那個身影壓在最深最深看不見的底層。隨著時間過去，他逐漸認為自己那只是少年徬徨時一時不正常迷戀，斯德哥爾摩症候群與戀父情結之類亂七八糟所造成的誤解。星爵很喜歡那些女性的陪伴，或溫柔多情或嬌俏可人，跟她們相處十分愉快（撇除掉那些雙方沒共識的分手過程之外），但有時候還是會陷入一種古怪空虛，叫囂著他真正要的不是這個不是這個不是這個。

在破壞者任務達成後的例行狂歡時刻，星爵的視線總是會飄向勇度攬著各式姿態風騷女郎離開的背影，值得慶幸那些大部分都是機械女郎，勇度偏好喜歡銀貨兩訖的服務而不是長期的交往對象。而星爵拒絕去思考為什麼這樣會讓他感覺比較好。

這很蠢，不過是個老混蛋。

有時候星爵糾結的煩了，會自暴自棄的想乾脆鼓起跟勇度約個一發，或許那些莫名其妙念頭會隨著射精餘韻排出體外，男性不常都這樣嗎？他也已經數不清有多少次自己對女伴的熱情渴求在完事後驟然冷靜。

然而他不敢面對被拒絕後的關係惡化，或是在完事後對方當個成一次消遣，結果自己突然發現其實想要的並不只是一夜情。星爵不是沒遇過這種經驗，但他無法想像對象換成是勇度，那個在宇宙中接近唯一家人的存在。

星爵想著或許就這樣吧，把那些骯髒不可告人的念頭當作是一個老毛病，時不時犯一下但不會真的致命，他與勇度的關係一直維持那樣，老混蛋跟小崽子。  
直到那一天的慶祝派對。

眾人各自帶著機械女郎離開，這個星球的交際站沒有外星女郎，而星爵一直不太適應抱著機械的感覺，即使她們擁有溫度與柔軟，他決定挑戰各式星球特調當作是給自己的小小獎勵。

當他帶著濃濃酒氣搖搖晃晃走回房間的路上，勇度罵罵咧咧地走了出來，看見星爵就抓著他抱怨機械女郎突如其來的故障，服務台還說不能馬上處理因為現在沒有待命的機械女郎。

或許是胃袋中混和的酒精給予勇氣，星爵想都沒想就脫口說跟你打賭我可以幫你解決這事情。

被打斷好事的勇度沒好氣的拿話擠兌對方，「怎麼解決？幫我吹？」

「有何不可？」

 

接下來發生的事情連破壞者首領都覺得荒謬，他從沒想過那養了十幾年的小崽子會有一天跪在地上，如此虔誠地吸他的屌。老實說年輕男人的技巧不算頂好，跟機械女郎的純熟技術相差了十萬八千里，可是看著那個總是讓自己氣得牙癢癢卻又沒輒的狡猾小子，如今跪在他的雙腿間，笨拙而專注地吞吐著他的陰莖，帶出的唾液沿著嘴角溢出緩緩往下流，這畫面實在是色情的厲害，讓他原本要推開的手掌不自覺地放在那金褐色後腦杓，感受髮絲的觸感。

所有的喧囂都被隔絕在外，只有粗重鼻息與嘖嘖水聲悄悄透露這個角落正發生不可言說之事。

以往所有恐慌與猶豫都被星爵拋之腦後，他著迷似地取悅著眼前的藍色大傢伙，吸吮舔舐甚至嘗試深喉，從未有過的異物感讓他忍不住嗆了一下，頭頂的手掌為此撫摸他的髮，像是鼓勵又像是安撫。  
掌心的溫熱喚起星爵的身體記憶，讓他想起少年時期的那個夜晚，同樣大掌所帶來的安心感，重現在如今的悖德當下讓人羞恥而興奮。他感覺著那雙手穿過自己捲髮，指頭緩慢地磨蹭像是愛撫著寵物，在被刺激到的時候收緊，頭皮些微的刺痛反而帶來異樣快感，而勇度大腿肌肉的緊繃與加重的鼻息彷彿催情劑，星爵因此硬到發痛，多麼荒唐。

勇度在他養大的小崽子嘴裡射了出來。

看著對方將口裡體液全數吞嚥，嘴角還留有白痕，順服而淫靡的模樣，勇度眼神晦暗，不自覺興起將這小子壓在自己身下操到哭泣尖叫的殘暴欲望，是了，自己會好好地慢慢地將他操開，啃咬嘗遍他身體每一寸肌膚的滋味，在他身上留下一道又一道的專屬痕跡，讓他全身上下佈滿自己的味道，顫抖著哭喊自己的名字，然後語無倫次地達到高潮，一次又一次，噢，他會的。

直到對上那雙小心翼翼而期待的眼睛，勇度才清醒過來，那裡頭的東西讓他感到刺痛。

「所以……」

星爵試探性開口，而勇度異常冷靜地打斷它。

「你贏了小子，以後別再打這種賭。」

破壞者首領整理衣裝，在年輕男人還來不及反應之際便轉身離開。

在那之後，勇度對他的態度一如以往，像是那夜的親密從沒發生過，但星爵知道有什麼事情不一樣了。他感受到隱晦的疏遠，即便在破壞者們面前勇度依舊會喊著奎爾然後交付任務給他，但星爵卻再也找不到與勇度單獨相處的機會。

幾次嘗試對話未果，熟悉的煩躁感再度壟罩星爵全身，這次連宇宙最性感風騷的外星女郎也轉移不了他的注意力。年輕男人覺得自己彷彿又被困在那惶惶且不知所措的青春期，而老混蛋的舉動只讓事情越來越糟。

如果帳戶多出來三萬元宇宙幣的紀錄，將星爵內心承載焦躁怒意的氣球瞬間灌到最大值，那勇度攬著機械女郎調笑擁吻，並在大庭廣眾下喊著讓人也給暴躁的小子點一個女郎好消消火氣的情景，就是最後刺破氣球的那一根針。

於是在破壞者們下一次的狂歡之夜，星爵駕駛著米蘭諾號離開了星艦，航行目的地設置為莫拉格星，為了宇宙靈球。


	4. Chapter 4

再次回到破壞者星艦上的狀況跟星爵設想過的差不多糟糕，他手無寸鐵，而虎視眈眈的破壞者們看起來就像是想將他生吞活剝；但也沒有到最壞的地步，至少勇度還有時間在那邊跟他瞎扯八百年前的老掉牙故事，責罵他的軟弱心腸。星爵嗅到了得以轉圜的氣味，他一向能抓準對勇度討價還價的時機，於是他開始扯些煞有其事的利益，畫一個又香又甜的大餅。

一個值得讓首領在手下面前改變主意的大餅。

新的合作關係在大笑與拍肩擁抱中成立，然而勇度那句「我的男孩」的嘶啞嗓音卻一直在星爵的心中迴盪。特別是在與夥伴們結束戰術討論後的下半夜，他獨自走在熟悉的長廊上，窗外的宇宙星空讓星爵憶起了還在地球的日子，母親偷偷帶著他到屋頂上講著星星的故事，告訴年幼的他那些閃耀的星光有部份只是千萬年前的殘影，實際星球可能在星光到達地球之前便已在寂靜中消亡。  
多麼悲傷。

還沒來得及認識卻永不復存的星星，漂浮於空氣中卻不曾說真正出口的話語，懸而未決的兩人關係，誰也不知道結局的明日戰役，種種因素最終匯聚成一股衝動推力，讓星爵在岔路拐了彎來到首領寢室前，想也不想便推開房門踏了進去。

「你知道我的想法。」

勇度看著不請自來的年輕人，就這樣闖入他的私人領域然後沒頭沒尾的丟出這一句。他想吼回去說老子才不知道你屁點想法，但全艦上或許就他最心知肚明為何這小崽子會突然搶走宇宙靈球的生意跟破壞者對幹。

「我把你看作是、」他支支吾吾，最終有些不耐地擺擺手，「……像是、兒子之類的東西。」

這句乾巴巴的解釋顯然說服不了在場的任何人，哪個父親會讓兒子含自己的屌，射得他滿嘴還興起要操他的念頭。但勇度寧願彼得永遠是那個對他頂嘴罵他綁架犯的男孩，厭煩自己這樣他們就能保持距離，不要讓他感覺到一丁點類似愛的玩意兒，因為那隨之而來的只會是無窮盡的空虛。

他應該不假辭色地把年輕人轟出去，連同一併斬除掉所有讓勇度猶冬塔軟弱的東西。但彼得該死的奎爾說，一次就好讓我嘗試一次如果明天失敗宇宙毀滅那誰也不存在了，然後抿起嘴直直地看著他，就像二十年前的小不點最初踏上星艦時，明明害怕的要死卻堅持張大眼睛地看著他，猶如初生之犢那樣無畏與倔強。

勇度想或許迷惑人心就是地球人的特長，要不然怎麼每次彼得總能從這裡得到他想要的，隨身聽，星艦上的公共音響播放權，特製改造飛船，吵死人的地球音樂，這樣那樣的要求，得寸進尺，食髓知味。

他馬的明天醒來一定會後悔。

在鬼迷心竅咬上對方肩頸之際，勇度腦中閃過這個念頭，然而他很快沒有時間考慮這些糟心事，彼得奪去破壞者首領所有的注意力。那狡猾的小子，像是天生就知道怎樣撩撥他人的欲望，時而順服時而挑釁，趴跪在勇度跨間，低下頭顱取悅吞吐，技巧比上次生疏的表現要好，好上太多。勇度避免去想在這段期間對方是否經歷了一些練習，光是冒出這個念頭就讓他怒火中燒。他的男孩，他的。

勇度將他的性器抽離年輕人的口腔，無視對方的錯愕，半人馬星人欺身壓上，用手指與舌頭奪取性事的主導權，於是彼得一開始的游刃有餘逐漸被打碎，只能隨著體內手指的進出頻率加重喘息。他發硬的陰莖磨蹭著破壞者的皮制服，想得到抒發與撫慰，而該死的藍色混蛋抵住他的手腳不讓他碰觸，不急不徐地用手指拓展，那種程度對彼得來說已經不足夠，他需要更多，他想被填滿。

這些話語想必不小心隨著呻吟溜出嘴，勇度的猩紅雙眼的顏色似乎更深了些，他看起來有些生氣，或者還有什麼其他彼得道不清的情緒在裡頭。手指突如其來的離開，對空虛的埋怨還來不及出口就馬上換成被巨物入侵的悶哼，下身的脹痛讓彼得模糊想起了勇度的種族，半人馬與馬的差異，還有一些亂七八糟的東西。

「現在想這個已經來不及啦小子。」

勇度不留情面地嗤笑著年輕人的蠢話，卻停下動作並用手撫弄對方有些疲軟的性器來分散注意，低啞聲音叫他的男孩放鬆，就像平時在艦橋發號施令，只不過那不容抵抗語氣中多了性事的特有慵懶。對彼得來說，這彷彿是令人上癮的迷幻藥，他甚至分不清到底自己是因為勇度的手活還是嗓音而再次起了反應，或者兩者皆是。

過去彼得曾幻想過勇度在床上會是什麼模樣，或是早晨醒來殘留的春夢尾巴，或是年少自瀆時不自覺浮現的畫面。藍色軀體上蜿蜒遍布傷疤的觸感，熟悉的首領氣味染上情慾的侵略性，粗重的喘息與悶哼，汗水與升高體溫，所有的私密被一一攤開探索，這是他喜愛性的原因，此為兩個獨立個體最接近彼此的時刻，距離為負。勇度沒玩什麼花樣，只是一次又一次地進入，卻把他操到呻吟連連，滿臉潮紅，斷斷續續地說著胡話，讓勇度慢一點，或是快一點，顛三倒四。

而勇度在真正開始操他時則是安靜少話，不像有些傢伙會在興奮之際飆出粗俗字眼，平時能不換氣罵出下流話讓宇宙通緝犯聽了都羞愧的勇度，此時卻只是偶爾給予簡單指示，腿張開一些，抬高，還有嘆息著叫他好男孩。不可否認彼得因為這些話語而更加動情，甚至在意亂情迷中不小心脫口出了是的爹地。

勇度的動作因此停滯了一下，然後更加凶狠地幹他，彷彿風暴過境。帶著粗繭的手掌掐住白皙臀部然後狠狠地往裡頭撞擊，參差不齊的牙齒啃咬著像是想把彼得拆吃入腹，如同實踐以往威脅那般通通吞進肚。在這樣攻勢下彼得最終被逼出淚來，說不出是因為即將把自己滅頂的快感，還是內心滿腔無以名之的情緒，或者兩者都有。

他貼緊那汗液淋漓的藍色胸膛，一口咬在勇度肩膀上，如同對方在他身上留下種種痕跡，即便明日會被問起他也不在乎。無論當下如何親密，性愛結束後所有連結就煙消雲散，彼得最了解這一點，而他只是想留下一些什麼，證明那不是自己的幻想，如同那個總是在外冒險的大衛赫索霍夫父親一樣。最後他喊著勇度的名字射了出來。

一切結束後，房裡只剩喘息聲，似乎沒人願意打破沉默。

年輕人先起身穿衣，聽著衣物與金屬扣的摩擦聲響，勇度坐起來點了煙，嘶啞嗓音帶著一點性事後的疲憊，「你清楚這不會改變什麼對吧。」

星爵安靜了一下，接著回過頭來露出痞痞笑容，「說什麼傻話呢，趕緊休息吧，明天戰場可是比今晚激烈多啦，老頭。」

看著年輕人走出房門的背影，有股難以言喻的滋味盤繞在勇度的胸口，他狠狠地吸了一口煙。


	5. Chapter 5

後來星爵與他的夥伴一戰成名，即便在宇宙的另一端，勇度還是偶爾會聽見一些小道消息流轉。然而與羅南大戰後兩人沒了聯繫，傭兵集團的首領除了打打殺殺之外還有許多事務得處理，像是彌補宇宙靈球這單生意造成的損失，以及控制團隊裡少數有心人的蠢蠢欲動。

星爵的號碼一直也沒出現在勇度私人呼叫器的螢幕上。

直到在康崔夏星的酒吧裡注意到那熟悉的背影，勇度這才發覺他確實好一陣子沒收到來自地球小子的訊息。半人馬星人瞇起眼看著養子晃著酒杯與紅皮女孩調笑，他想也沒想地走上前搶走對方手上的酒，就著星爵憤怒轉為錯愕（「嘿！你他媽——勇度？」）的表情一口灌下，露出參差不齊的利牙，「小子，拿我的錢在這兒泡妞？」

對方很快地恢復平時模樣，嘻皮笑臉地扯東扯西，試圖迴避關於上次臨別時宇宙靈球小把戲的話題。勇度在心裡暗笑著年輕人的拙劣手法，想著臭崽子害自己損失一筆財，於是他毫不客氣地用星爵的名義叫了一堆酒，決定至少要讓那小子肉痛一次。

一杯又一杯的黃湯下肚，配合著唇槍舌戰的談話攻防，等勇度回過神來，他們不知為何已經滾到房間裡面，而星爵正低著頭開始吸他了。混酒讓勇度有點頭昏腦脹，但他還記得要推開對方喊了暫停，「……停止，小子。」

勇度原以為拒絕會讓年輕人暴跳如雷，他已準備好迎接一波咒罵，就像以往男孩對他決定不滿時氣急敗壞的情景。但星爵只是盯著他幾秒鐘，然後聳聳肩，「沒關係，不勉強，我去找別人。」順手抹去嘴邊的唾液，從勇度身上爬起來，像沒事般地整理有些凌亂的衣服。

「這就對了嘛，」勇度粗聲粗氣地接話，「找個機械女郎瀉火，別總想著什麼事都找你老大解決。」

正準備往外走的星爵聞言停下腳步，回過頭來看著板起臉的半人馬星人，露出別有意味的微笑，輕描淡寫說或許吧但他現在需要的可不是女郎。

那勾人笑容或許在其他人眼中彷彿放電，卻讓勇度冒出一股無名邪火，他忍了幾秒終於咬牙切齒地擠出妥協（而他甚至不太明白自己為何要妥協），低吼著你他馬給我回來臭小子。

最終他還是再次操了自己養大的崽子，什麼狗屁道德良知或是再也不做這種詭異事的決心全被拋之腦後，現正上映是純粹肉體戲碼，帶著呻吟與喘息，互相撕咬而汗水淋漓。

整個過程中那操蛋笑容都在他的腦子裡晃來晃去，讓人煩躁透頂，或許是酒精催燒理智，勇度滿腦充斥著要好好教訓這小子的念頭，卻在操進去的瞬間被肉體陷阱給抓攫，他該死的記得這個，記得上次所有自己試圖拋之腦後的細節，記得他的男孩被操開的迷人與放蕩。

欲望與憤怒雙重燃燒，偶爾勇度操地凶狠了，身下的年輕人會發出彷彿哭腔的嗚咽，夾在藍色腰際的雙腿卻收得更緊，呻吟索取著更多，更深，不要停。如同戰爭一般，他們在彼此身上留下佔領的記號，深藍背肌上刻劃出一道道的紫色抓痕，白皙頸間到胸口散布著不規則齒痕與紅腫瘀傷。

彷彿拉鋸戰，誰也不願意退讓。

結束之後，勇度懶懶地躺在床上回復體力，在空白中找尋著字眼，他不由得想起後來自己之所以逐漸偏好找性愛機器人解決生理需求，就是越來越厭煩那前後不得不交談的時刻。他清了清喉嚨正打算說些什麼，星爵已經穿戴好衣服與配備，表現出明白事理的良好態度。

「什麼都沒改變，對吧。」

聞言勇度愣了一下，而年輕人輕鬆地揮揮手彷彿這只是簡單小事，「知道啦，船長。」

***

惡名昭彰的宇宙傭兵集團頭子，被綁架的最後一個男孩，兩人關係在過了二十年之後有了微妙轉變。

在眾人眼內，勇度猶冬塔是破壞者的殘酷首領，星爵是叛逃出破壞者而自立門戶的宇宙新秀，稍微了解今日情勢的人，都或多或少聽聞過星際異攻隊與破壞者之間不那麼友好的小過往。然而私底下兩方領導者的接觸卻比臺面上來的要深一點點——好比傭兵首領的雞巴正深入在前叛逃者屁股裡面搗鼓的這一點事。

本來勇度只把它當作是一次酒醉的小鬧劇，誰他媽不曾喝暈然後醒來發現昨晚激情對象有那麼點讓人尷尬？然而在之後幾次碰面卻不知怎麼都以滾上床來作結的狀況下，整件事情默默往詭異方向轉彎。

那是誰也不戳破的平衡，以私人呼叫器的加密訊息為信號，會面對話如同過去數年以來上演的那樣，老混蛋又掛上了幾條通緝？臭崽子勸你別太囂張。額外加演的只是肢體糾纏，體液交換，一齣欲望發洩與純粹交媾的戲劇。勇度必須承認自己確實鬆了一口氣，為了那小子在性事結束後的乾脆態度，沒有我們需要談談，沒有額外定義或試圖釐清關係。

不得不說他的男孩操起來感覺棒極了，比起機械女郎好上數百倍，勇度著迷於在地球人白皙的肌膚上留下各種痕跡，或許這是種族的生物標記本能，桀傲不馴的年輕人為自己完全打開，臣服欲望的模樣總讓他沸騰不已，那是溫馴中帶著浪蕩，毫不拒絕破壞者首領所給予的一切。

就好比曾經的某一次，勇度把沾著對方精液的手伸到彼得面前讓他給自己舔乾淨，那只是一時意動順口說說，然而男孩卻真的服從命令，濕滑舌頭慢慢地從藍色掌心一路遊蕩到指尖，然後一口將整根手指緩緩含入，像是品嘗無上美味那樣吸吮與舔舐，而在整個過程當中，彼得的視線從沒離開過勇度的臉。

放蕩而狂熱。

勇度為此再次操了彼得。

當然彼得也有著沒那麼乖巧配合的時刻，不知吃了什麼炸藥把挑釁情緒帶上床，這挑起破壞者首領的掌控欲，他會壓制住年輕人的肩膀，從背後大力地操進那撅起的屁股，把後者埋首在廉價床單中的一連串髒話操成毫無邏輯的淫聲浪語，口齒不清地讚嘆著爹地的大寶貝，勇度因此硬到失去理智。他保證自己在此之前不曾有過這種詭異性癖，在射出之際亂糟糟想著一切都是臭小子的錯。

在過程裡彼得眼神會充滿情慾，與一些更複雜的東西，那在欲望消退之後爾偶會存留點點殘跡，勇度有時會瞥見，在性慾之外而不可細究。彼得掩蓋地很快，勇度當作沒有發現，他們從不談論這個。就像各取所需的成人，彷彿從頭到尾只是互相解決欲望，當然勇度不是每次都有空檔能赴星爵的約，而當對方在其他星系的時候，勇度也會找機械女郎紓解。

偶爾，勇度會耳聞星際異攻隊的風流軼事，在羅南事件後，某層面而言成員們彷彿搖滾明星，總是會有人悄悄傳述著誰誰與誰誰的另一類接觸，體型，癖好，對象，一夜次數與時間，大名鼎鼎的星爵更是熱門選項，似乎誰都能說上幾句傳聞。對此破壞者頭子沒有多做評論，某些破壞者惡意訕笑，說早知道地球崽子會這麼紅當初就應該在艦上先操他個幾發，勇度也只是不置可否地回應幾聲，總有其他事情比這些糙漢的耍嘴皮子更值得他費心。

勇度猶冬塔認定自己並不在乎。

然而到了再次赤裸相見之際，年輕人身上疑似的歡愛痕跡卻讓勇度不斷分心。不只是背部的抓痕，他男孩的臀瓣、腰際甚至內側大腿都留有不屬於自己的記號，很快地勇度發現自己無法專注。  
「這是什麼？」

「哦，某些人留的紀念禮物。」躺在床上的彼得順口回答，忙著對跨坐在自己身上的老男人上下其手。聽到對方發出別有意味的哼聲，他抬起頭來觀察勇度臉色，像是調笑又像是試探，「怎麼，你在意這個？」

這觸動了半人馬星人腦中的警戒線，讓他不假思索地豎起防備。勇度展現出明顯嫌惡態度，近乎刻薄地拋出一句他可不希望自己染病。

就這麼簡單的一句話，如同末日炸彈那般轟下，讓這段期間維持的微妙平衡在一瞬間失控，也將年輕人一直以來玩世不恭的面具強制卸除。

「你——」

彼得漲紅著臉，分不清是憤怒還是尷尬，抑或兩者交織。他大聲嘲諷藍色老混蛋自己也沒多乾淨，少在那邊表現地像是這段期間沒操過其他人的純潔模樣。

霎時，房間裡的旖旎氛圍消失殆盡。在彼得口不擇言地表示自己被陌生人幹地像是發情小母狗時，勇度將他狠狠地往牆上摔，氣到髮指眥裂，「誰給你這個狗膽敢這樣對老子講話？吭？我他媽早該八百年前就吃了你！你這不知感恩的小畜生！」

彼得看上去完全被憤怒給抓住了，他奮力掙脫對方的箝制，瞪著眼前怒不可遏的老男人，心中充斥著復仇的快感與不諒解的忌妒，為了勇度方才並沒有否認自己操過其他人。

這荒謬透頂。他不想再這樣繼續糾纏下去，彷彿永遠不會結束亦找不到出口的無限鬧劇。撿起散落在地上的衣物，彼得火速套上，他決定是時候離開。

「你他馬的要去哪裡？！」

面對勇度氣急敗壞的質問，彼得——星爵用著殘忍的歡快語氣給出答案。

「——就像你說的，去找根乾淨老二洗一洗我的屁股。」


	6. Chapter 6

這個詭異炮友關係結束的就同當初出現那般莫名其妙。

  
一直以來總是建立在年輕人的主動邀約，當他停止聯繫之後，勇度才發覺這段關係其實脆弱地不堪一擊。失去了熱情又積極的性伴侶，勇度紓解欲望的模式又回歸正常——娛樂星球的機械女郎，衛生，簡單，安靜，沒有多餘負擔。

太安靜了。

  
在習慣新關係的節奏後，他的年輕人總是會在性事結束的休息之際，嘰哩呱啦地說著一些無關緊要的大小事，最近星系發生的新聞，道上流傳的真假消息，他的傻冒名稱小隊接任務時遇到的奇葩事蹟，成員們互相幹的傻逼事。那小子看上去也不像真的在乎到底有沒有人在聽，只是想找個樹洞。勇度大概能理解這種行為，身為領導者的其中一個麻煩，就是有些話不能隨便說出口，太容易影響團隊士氣。看他對某些破壞者堪憂智商表現出的極大耐性就知道，實際上勇度偶爾也想找人私底下抱怨一下那些腦子轉不過來的豬頭，純舒壓那種。

  
因此，他有時只是漫不經心地哼幾句當作回應，有時嫌棄那先前浪叫到有點沙啞的嗓子太過擾人，藍色老爹會用什麼東西堵住那喋喋不休的嘴，火辣濕漉漉的吻，尖銳牙齒故意劃過軟嫩唇舌，猜測對方的顫抖來自於刺痛或興奮還是都有，在口腔打一場你爭我奪的內戰，又或者乾脆把彼得掀過去再來一發，讓地球人那張過於柔軟的嘴，最終只能胡言亂語地請求，是是是不不不拜託勇度拜託。

  
太他馬的安靜了。

  
他沒意料到三個月的短暫關係竟會養成這種壞習慣，以往享受於機械女郎完事後的閑靜不多話，現在空氣中這份空白卻讓人覺得像是缺了什麼那般不自在。於是勇度舉起手阻止機械女郎例行的自我關機，讓她給自己報些近來的星際消息。

  
其實機械女郎也給不了什麼真正有價值的情報，就像勇度每一次完事後都會看著女郎清空記憶體，在道上小有名氣且尚能存活至今的傢伙（無論是通緝人或被通緝）從不會隨意留下任何紀錄，清理痕跡已內化成自保行為的一部分，有些人甚至謹慎地不與同一個機器人交易兩次，畢竟不能保證有心人不會順藤摸瓜在常用的女郎身上設置些小玩意兒。

  
這些女郎能講述的無非就是那些眾所皆知的事情，或不知真假的花邊八卦，勇度與其說接收資訊，不如說是需要些雜音填補無聲空白。藍皮膚老男人的思緒隨著電子嗓音的起伏，緩緩飄到那天年輕人對他說的最後一句，在他惡吼著要對方站住滾回來的時候。

  
_「勇度猶冬塔，你操蛋的把我當成什麼？」_

  
彼得奎爾丟出問題，而勇度猶冬塔無法給出任何答案。

  
年輕男人最後離去的憤怒模樣依舊清晰，破壞者首領隱隱察覺到怒火不只來自於單純的自尊受辱，底下還有一些更深層而不可細說的事物在暗處潛伏。那是他一直以來所拒絕，讓人軟弱且脫離掌控的東西。

  
所有人都認為殘忍冷酷的破壞者首領不懂什麼是愛，勇度猶冬塔冷靜地表示自己操蛋的完全懂這點屁事。那是幸運的好人才能擁有的東西，不是他這類混蛋可以奢望。愛來自於他人的給予，不能控制亦非穩定，即便當事者再怎麼努力也無法保證能永遠擁有。

  
特別是自己這種爛到透頂的惡棍，即便僥倖能獲取到一丁點的愛，最終還是會被發現根本不值得。看看史達卡，到頭來不也是察覺到他貪婪愚蠢的一面？歷經滄桑的半人馬星人清楚地明白自己性格缺陷，偶爾也曾想著說不定當年的父母便是察覺到此跡象而決定選擇他而不是其他兄弟姊妹。歲數增加了他的掩飾技巧，但本質總有暴露的一天，到頭來誰也都會離去。

  
愛就是不請自來給予溫暖友善的婊子，然後某天又會擅自的突然撤離，徒留那個又黑又醜陋的大洞，當風吹過便會迴盪起孤寂刺骨的嘲笑聲。哈哈哈你看看你。

  
勇度猶冬塔拒絕任何與那玩意兒扯上關係的可能。

 

他揮手讓機械女郎閉嘴。

 

***

彼得奎爾覺得自己大概是所謂的人生失敗組。

  
他的生命裡充滿了許多狗屁爛事，其中有兩件爛到幾乎不分軒輊：

  
他的生父音訊全無二十來年，重逢之後享受不到一天的親子時光，然後他發現對方是殺了他媽的中二神經病，他怒不可遏地想要弒親，接著下一秒就串在半空中當續航電池；而他的養父殘忍刻薄不可理喻，他卻飢渴地爬上對方的床，最後還被毫不留情地一把推開。

  
羞辱而狼狽。

  
營火邊的對話是彼得在那次糟糕經驗後首度談及勇度，那次不歡而散接著他再也沒有聯繫那老混蛋，何必自取其辱。他下意識迴避，無論是勇度或破壞者的消息。好在廣大宇宙中有太多事情值得關心，一件又一件的委託任務接踵而來，即便閒聊的話題少了某塊，其他夥伴也沒察覺到有什麼不同。

  
在面對自稱親生父親的伊果，彼得有太多想發問，而這些終究會牽扯到沒有職業道德操守的傭兵集團破壞者，以及他們出爾反爾的首領。出乎意料之外，彼得幾乎無法控制自己吐出那些關於勇度的怨言，交織著一個小男孩曾有的殷殷期盼與一次次落空的失望，說出口他才察覺原來自己積怨已久，為了那些駭人恐嚇與刻薄話語，為了那個藍皮外星人把小男孩從喪母的巨大悲傷裡撿走，然後為所欲為地搞亂他往後人生。

某層面而言，彼得認為自己可以說是恨著勇度。

  
然而伊果咒罵勇度是「婊子養的爛貨」仍讓彼得不太愉快，他忍不住想著眼前這老頭有什麼資格這樣下評論，真正花時間精力養了自己二十年的可不是他。

  
彼時的年輕人為自己腦中冒出的刻薄想法感到愧疚，現在被星球之力串在半空中難忍劇痛的彼得只是再次確認一件事：他狗屁人生中所有的扮演父執輩的角色全是他馬的爛貨。

  
或許這就是所謂戀父情結的起因，但他同時也懷疑自己對勇度的畸形渴望是否就真能簡單歸諸於這幾個字，有鑑於他與伊果重逢前半段的夢幻親子時光並沒有削減掉對小藍人的渴求，而自己也從未對其他老男人產生過什麼慾望。

  
當然彼得不否認曾帶著目的與其他人亂搞，與養父關係的轉變開啟另一個新世界，男性女性還有阿法貝塔歐米茄，吸過各種奇形怪狀的陰莖與類陰莖（如果有機會他還挺願意分享個人參與式觀察的經驗），操人或被操，故意讓陌生人在自己身上留下痕跡，原因到底是自暴自棄還是想試探老混蛋心意他也已分不清，但真正在床上能讓彼得意亂情迷喊爹地的只有一個人。

  
而或許自己此生再也見不到那個該死的藍皮老混球。

  
驕傲強大唯我獨尊的天神族捏碎了隨身聽，捏碎了一直以來支撐星爵得以運轉的核，那一刻巨大悲痛與絕望同時襲來，彼得終究還是無法自抑地落下淚水，那液體裡包含著憤怒的苦，以及再也見不到那些如家人愛人般同伴的酸澀。葛摩菈火箭德克斯格魯特。

  
勇度猶冬塔。


	7. Chapter 7

下一秒一艘飛行器撞翻了滔滔不絕的伊果，彼得為此再次由衷感謝宇宙意志讓反派擁有長舌屬性，他們總是汲汲於闡述自己偉大的跨時代的具備光輝意義與價值的真理觀點而忽略其他，於是讓偷雞摸狗胸無大志之輩得以鑽漏洞，像是在飛行器駕駛座上那毛茸茸而身懷強大武力的小麻煩。

  
噢，他愛死這個小毛毛但才不要告訴他，火箭會藉此嘲笑自己一輩子。

  
然而彼得劫後餘生的滿腔感激之情，在看到上層駕駛座裡那熟悉的背影後，一瞬間轉變成困惑震驚不可置信。畢竟誰都不會意料到自己鬧翻的養父兼前床伴，竟會出現在這種八竿子打不著關係的場合，又名為：跨過半個宇宙的星際異攻隊救援任務。

  
他甚至不由得冒出詭異念頭，懷疑自己是不是曾在喝醉後發了什麼鬼訊息過去，像是 _我操蛋的找到親生父親了你這混帳蠢貨綁架犯_ ，附帶一連串的座標數字，只差沒大寫 **快來找我** 。

  
明明情況危急，狹窄駕駛艙裡卻瀰漫著一絲微妙的尷尬氛圍，彼得甩掉在他大腦中不斷重複播放的狗血質問戲碼，嘗試重啟推進器的同時亦以自嘲來破冰。

  
我是否要慶幸當初太瘦小不然你早把我送給這麼神經病。

  
你到現在還認為我是因為這原因把你留下來的嗎你這個白痴。

  
你就是這麼跟我說的啊你這個老蠢貨。

  
暴躁的半人馬星人一邊調整機械一邊解釋原因，關於他察覺到伊果的不對勁與最終留下男孩的決定。這讓彼得覺得自己糾結半天的希臘悲劇只是場自尋煩惱的笑話，他幾乎是惱羞成怒地拋擲出所有埋藏在心裡的抱怨，信誓旦旦地指責勇度曾威脅要把他給吃掉。

  
「這只是好玩嘛。」勇度沒好氣的說，彷彿正忍耐著彼得鬧小孩子脾氣。

  
彼得睜大瞪著身旁的藍色混蛋，「……對我來說一點也不！」

  
後來他的小毛毛夥伴火箭忍不住插嘴說你們這些人還真有些問題，那相同字彙幾乎涉指到他心中不為人知的陰暗渴望，彼得忍不住心虛大喊我他媽當然有問題這鬼玩意兒可是我親生父親！  
自認赫赫有名的傳奇俠盜星爵發誓，他旁邊的養父絕對發出了一聲疑似嗤笑的鼻息。

  
之後的情況瘋狂地超展開，讓人沒有時間處理這些感情關係鬼議題。震怒的伊果星球與突然出現的至高族艦隊攪屎棍，爆炸，地動，電子光束炮，一波未平一波又起，節奏緊湊地讓人幾乎來不及喘息。

  
彼得猜想說不定他的人生就是一部電影，不，應該是一系列的電影，至少有一二三部曲，關於銀河英雄高潮迭起的精彩故事，宇宙版大衛赫索霍夫的冒險之旅。

  
有好幾次已經瀕臨絕境，彼得被能量觸手高高串在天際，腦袋劇痛快要爆炸，而夥伴們即將被星球吞噬，然後勇度擠出肺裡最後一絲空氣對他揭露謎底，說我不是用腦袋控制飛箭啊小子我用我的……

  
**心。**

  
_他與年輕健康的梅樂迪絲躺在草皮上分享著耳機。「噢這是我最喜歡的歌！」他聽著梅樂迪絲快樂地哼起旋律，忽然覺得早先被人罵「沒爹的小雜種」這件事似乎也沒那麼令人生氣了。_

  
_德克斯與他為了雞毛蒜皮小事放聲大笑，笑聲大到火箭還從機輪室跑出來查看到底發什麼事情，而小格魯特從頭到尾一直努力不懈地踢著德克斯的靴子。_

  
_在火箭的誘勸之下一起穿上他特製的飛行背心當實驗品，真正成功飛上蔚藍天際時他們興奮極了，火箭和他在空中旋轉表演特技，他們尖叫大笑就像是十二歲的男孩。_

  
_葛摩菈對他卸下心房露出微笑。在他向酒吧裡對她不禮貌的豬頭狠狠揮了一拳，然後被對方揍到鼻青臉腫，事後葛摩菈一邊幫他上藥一邊讓他管好自己的雄性激素，而當他反駁「我不能讓他這樣對我的姊妹」時，她微笑的眼神溫柔極了。_

  
_勇度扶著他的手臂調整射擊角度。他有些緊張而興奮，說不出是因為初次實地射擊還是不習慣兇惡的外星大叔靠那麼近。手指穩定地扣下板機，打中目標。「好小子！」勇度笑著大力揉亂他的頭，他也跟著笑咧了嘴，有點不好意思又有點洋洋得意，胸口滿滿脹脹的。_

  
_十三歲夜晚發現綁匪笨拙柔軟的一面。他在半夢半醒中啜泣地叫了聲爹地，而勇度輕輕摸著他的頭低聲安撫，就像他幻想中父親會做那樣。他緊閉雙眼假裝還沒醒，手指悄悄抓住對方皮衣的一角，希望這個魔法時刻能再久一點點。_

  
一幕幕無聲片段掠過心頭，彷彿過了一世紀又彷彿才過了一秒，彼得慢慢收緊拳頭，眼神燃燒堅定之火，朝伊果的方向撲過去。

  
就像漫畫主角會在千鈞一髮之際領悟大絕招，彼得奎爾又稱鼎鼎大名的傳奇星爵在最後一秒學會掌控星球之力，把他的原生父親給揍了個稀巴爛，字面上意義沒有誤差的那種，最後塞了個炸彈在鬼父跳動的炫光腦袋裡。

  
碰，大魔王掰掰，星際異攻隊再次拯救宇宙，不用客氣。

  
如同標準的英雄電影，皆大歡喜。

  
但彼得無法理解，為何強悍彷彿永遠屹立不搖的勇度猶冬塔，會眼睜睜地在自己面前逐漸凍成冰霜。

***

身為在刀口上討生活的傭兵首領，勇度猶冬塔曾經想過自己死的時候會是什麼情況。叛變？有可能。任務失敗？不意外。即便自己再怎樣規避風險，有時候決定生死就是那一瞬，離奇不合常理甚至可笑的死因，都有可能發生在這個宇宙裡。

  
當下屬叛變的時候，勇度想或許就是這樣了。如何控管內部卻無法迴避外因，前一秒還在耐著性子跟豬頭解釋什麼叫做四分之一，爭吵越演越烈不耐煩的他正準備呼喚亞卡箭，下一秒背後來的突襲卸除他所有武裝能力，將勇度猶冬塔從一呼百諾的首領變成人人可欺的階下囚。

  
在電槍臉把羞辱連同唾液與口臭一起噴到他臉上時，勇度有點難以評判自己作人到底是算成功還失敗，鑑於有一半的破壞者正興高采烈地慶祝著叛變成功，剩下的另一半因為忠誠於他而飄盪在冰冷宇宙裡。

  
無論如何，破壞者前首領明白自己就是個徹底的爛貨，看著忠心部屬的哀求與掙扎卻無動於衷，被丟到牢內的勇度只感受蒼老疲憊，眾叛親離且惡貫滿盈，而這種下場似乎也頗適合作為一個結尾。  
但他的前任務目標火箭浣熊並不同意。

  
在牢裡對談的寥寥幾句讓勇度覺得熟悉，火箭就像是另一個自己，只是還充滿了精力與生氣，豎起防備尖刺仍悄悄地留下一個缺口讓其他人靠近，例如那個可愛的小樹枝。火箭亦看穿了他，在勇度習慣性語帶保留的談話方式中捕捉到伊果的不對勁，大鬧一番逃出燃燒的星艦後，不顧哺乳類的先天生理限制，硬是要跳躍七百多次前往伊果星球去救援彼得。

  
還用可笑的理由掩飾，就像他。

  
於是失去部屬的破壞者首領惡狠狠地撕開麻煩浣熊的偽裝，讓內在不為人知的那面赤裸裸地攤出來，屬於火箭，亦屬於勇度。

  
_你可欺騙自己和所有人，但你欺騙不了我。我知道你是誰。我了解你的任何事情。我知道你扮演的好像是最刻薄強硬的角色，但事實上你才是最膽小的那個。我知道你偷了根本不需要的電池，你推開所有可以忍受你的人，因為只要有一點點點的愛，就會讓你感受到自己內心的洞有多麼的龐大與空虛。我知道那些製造你的科學家根本不把你當個屁，就像我的親生父母，把他們的小寶貝也就是我販賣為奴隸。我知道真實的你是什麼模樣，小子。因為你就是我。_

  
這一番話對著火箭也對著自己，勇度在深呼吸後重拾一個破壞者該有的進取態度，準備與一個星球決一死戰。

  
在戰鬥中有太多時刻讓勇度感覺自己說不定即將絕命於此地，特別是被土壤石塊活活掩埋的幾十秒，但他還得抓著最後一口氣教導彼得，他的傻小子總是會在奇怪的地方轉不過腦筋，明明在大部份時間都是一個滑不留手讓人惱怒卻又無法真正厭棄的狡猾小鬼。

  
用盡各種方式剝開他的刺與殼，大剌剌地直闖他的內心，囂張住下然後任性地再也不肯離去。

  
那個叛變的醜臉混蛋說得沒錯，勇度猶冬塔確實變軟弱了。就像克雷林點出的，無論奎爾背叛勇度多少次，他依舊會保護他，而其他破壞者根本不那麼重要。

  
於是最終的結局便是，軟弱而極度偏心的勇度猶冬塔把唯一一件太空衣給了彼得奎爾，這個半人馬星人飄盪在距離死去破壞者部屬七百多次跳躍遠的冰冷太空中，看著他的男孩含淚驚恐大叫著不不不不不。他仍舊是個膽小鬼，即便在生命最後一刻，也不敢直接對彼得坦承他的心意。時間所剩無幾，而勇度只說出伊果雖然是你父親但他不是你爹地。

  
在意識模糊的最後一刻，勇度想著這死法完全出乎曾有的預想，但似乎也沒什麼不好。


	8. Chapter 8

只剩大副的破壞者首領沒想過自己還能再次醒來，而撲在他身上嚎啕大哭的彼得讓勇度有一度懷疑自己是不是來到死後的懲罰世界。他覺得年輕人就要讓自己快喘不過氣，而耳邊的噪音讓人誤以為時光似乎又回到那該死的地球崽子剛上星艦的不適應時期，哭哭啼啼吵的要死還不能一口吃了讓耳根子清靜。

  
「勇度猶冬塔你這老混蛋這輩子操蛋的別想擺脫我了！」

  
乏力的半人馬星人很想表示這句話即便語氣再凶狠，哭著說出來會讓它一點威脅性也沒有。但他真的很累，彷彿所有精力被掏空，又感到宇宙運行邏輯真是天殺的莫名奇妙。即便勇度心裡想著應該有些話要對彼得說，不過現在腦子裡一片混沌且頭痛欲裂，只能虛弱地吐出「閉嘴」兩字。

  
但對上哭得亂七八糟年輕人的紅腫雙眼，勇度猶冬塔最終還是心軟。他疲憊地嘆息，無奈地拍了拍彼得的頭，他的男孩總是這樣柔軟而情感豐沛。

  
「沒事的，小子。」低啞嗓音如同十幾年前的夜晚一樣讓人安心，「沒事的。」

 

Fin

 


	9. 番外：After the Adventure

照理來說，歷經九死一生歸來後的電影主角理應抱得美人歸，先別去計較勇度和他到底誰是美人（順道一提，彼得覺得自己才算年輕貌美的那一個，但同時他又捨不得英雄角色），但實際上的情況跟彼得所料想的完全不同。

   
在那次有點羞恥地情緒失控後（火箭總說那是「哭哭小彼得需要爹地抱抱」然後隨後附上一連串誇張笑聲，彼得表面上裝作雲淡風輕但心裡已經有各種不道德幻想），彼得奎爾預期他跟勇度的關係應該可以再進一步，他指的是，嘿，好歹自己至少要有個名正言順宣示藍色老爹所有權的名義吧？

   
然而恢復精神的勇度，離開醫護艙後就忙著跟他的破壞者老友們重拾聯繫，處理一堆雜七雜八的事情，像是建立同盟、招募新部屬，偶爾調戲一下小格魯特；暫居米蘭諾號的勇度整天忙得像陀螺那樣轉，但那些零零總的待辦事務中卻沒有一份屬名叫彼得奎爾的項目。

   
身為在惡名昭彰破壞者首領淫威下討生活將近二十年的彼得，綜合他過往經驗與對前任老大的理解，嚴重懷疑那天殺的藍色老混球極有可能又在逃避，或者說行使他最擅長的那套打迷糊仗，彼得以前看過幾次這個狡詐的破壞者頭子怎麼處理具有爭議的提案，不接受但也不馬上拒絕，摩蹭拖延個一陣子然後未決之事就自然而然淡出眾人討論。

   
而操蛋的這次彼得絕不會再讓他呼隴過去。

   
下定決心的彼得奎爾總算找到一個空檔把勇度猶冬塔堵在房裡，米蘭諾號停泊在補充資源的星球而其他人都早早已下船，簡單來說現在兩人擁有很多私人空間處理一些懸而未決的事情。

   
雖然梅樂迪斯曾教導過小彼得關於耐心的美德，但天可憐見這個地球男孩在粗魯急躁外星糙漢子堆裡的薰陶時間佔了他至今人生三分之二，他認為從青春期的燥動到前陣子的你追我跑已經用盡了彼得奎爾所能蒸餾出的所有耐心，於是面對眼前勇度的皺眉與疑問，傳奇俠盜星爵決定跳過所有暗示步驟直奔主題。

   
「我知道你很忙，那就讓我們現在把事情給講清楚，我們現在是愛人關係，說好了我不再去找其他人——或非人——隨便什麼可以性交的生物，如果有必要我們稍後可以列個清單——而你，勇度猶冬塔也不能去找其他人包含機械女郎。」

   
勇度瞪大了眼，「什——」瞠目結舌好一陣子才找回自己的舌頭，「——誰他馬的你愛人！你這個……」

   
然而彼得早已看穿勇度的色厲內荏，或許可以追溯到在很久以前男孩發現只要保持在界線之內半人馬星人並不會真的對他發火，而屬名彼得奎爾的界線又比其他人要再往前推一些。

   
於是他打斷暴躁老爹尚未說完的話，語氣可以說是志得意滿，「你就少假裝了，自私冷血的勇度猶冬塔把他唯一一件保命的太空衣給我，你他馬不愛我愛誰啊勇度？」

   
彷彿趾高氣昂翹著尾巴的神氣小狗，那得意兮兮的炫耀模樣讓勇度有想要揍人的衝動。

   
「我操蛋的才沒……」

   
「好了閉嘴老頭，」彼得不耐煩繼續這無意義對話，於是他大聲宣佈，「現在是時候來場火辣辣和好性愛了！」

   
性解放宣言最後一字出口的同時，彼得亦靈活地解開勇度的褲子，皮帶，拉鍊，褲頭，刷。一氣呵成，速度快得絕對會讓所有機械女郎為之驚嘆。他著迷地親了親臉前的大傢伙，把勇度怒吼的你這操蛋臭小子跟藍色性器一同吞進嘴裡。先是頭部然後嘗試整個柱身，感受它在口腔內的逐漸脹大，嘖嘖吸吮接著一口氣含到底，口水把胯部與嘴都弄的濕淋淋，他要勇度身上到處都沾染名為彼得奎爾的味道。

   
噢，他真的想念這個。

   
直到嘴酸撐不住彼得這才有些不捨地吐出性器，慢慢舔舐然後瞟了勇度一眼，「別操蛋了，操我吧，爹地。」

   
這絕對是宣戰而首領權威向來不容質疑，勇度喉間冒出如野獸般的低吼，迅雷不及掩耳地一把掀翻了在他胯下挑釁的小崽子。兩三下剝除外皮，讓對方光溜溜躺在床上，近乎震怒地發現他的男孩已經準備好一切，他是指，一切，潤滑與擴張，股間柔軟濕滑只差最後讓一根雞巴塞進去完成便能整個程序。

   
「來嘛，讓我看看老傢伙的功能有沒有受影響。」

   
彼得淫蕩奎爾即便求操時刻仍舊不放棄口舌之爭，勇度憤怒猶冬塔決定在給予之前先得給小子認清誰是老大，他冷哼一聲說崽子別急，扳開白花花大腿接著頭一低開始幹活。

   
從來沒被勇度吸過的年輕人脫口而出好幾個操，第一個最為大聲的操是驚嚇，第二第三之後接著的操便轉為舒服感嘆與低吟，他不知道小藍人的技巧這麼好，畢竟開始以來都是自己為破壞者首領提供服務，當然他一直也樂在其中，那是少數能操縱藍老爹的時刻，嘴巴舌頭搭配手活，看著對方失控是彼得奎爾在整場性事中喜愛的閃光點之一。

   
而現在角色翻轉，才體驗到原來被遙控的感覺是痛並快樂，彼得無力地任由勇度的嘴帶領著自己高高低低，在數度瀕臨快感邊界然後被瞬間剝奪，而邪惡的破壞者首領在一旁欣賞他度過一波乾高潮，然後極樂地獄繼續下去。

   
還沒開操就已經滿身大汗的彼得覺得這樣不行，他必須奮力自救。腦袋快速運轉接著一邊忍著呻吟一邊快速吐出激將字句，你技巧那麼好是不是以前有幫人練習像是史達卡？

   
勇度猶冬塔差那麼一點就成為史上第一位被地球人陰莖嗆到窒息的受難者。

   
「——什麼？！」

   
半人馬星老爹不可置信而地球男人還不怕死的繼續，「你不要以為我沒發現，自從與那批破壞者夥伴和解後你一直屁顛屁顛地跟在那個史達卡屁股後面，說真的以那個年紀來說他的阿法氣息強烈到我都覺得可以，你們以前有一腿也不讓人意外，你不用覺得不好意思說我們誰跟誰？話說你知道阿法嗎那是某個星球的性別分類……」

   
勇度才不管什麼生物學科普之類狗屎，他忍著一把掐死小混蛋的衝動，咬牙切齒地一字一句地擠出聲明，「……我他媽可沒想過要操史達卡。」

   
「啊哈。」彼得的歡欣語氣像是抓到了什麼小辮子，「這麼說來你有想過被他操？」

   
就在這一刻，勇度猶冬塔覺得夠了。他放棄所有溫柔對待年輕人的念頭，決定給底下的臭小子一頓狠操，操到他腦子爛掉，再也裝不進這些亂七八糟的東西。

   
因此所有的遊戲被置到一邊，彼得小朋友終於得到他夢寐以求的藍色棒棒糖，只是情況不像童話故事那般溫馨柔軟。如同野生動物那般的背後式性交，他的臉被壓在床上，凶狠性器毫不留情地進出體內，汗水從臉頰滑落到床單，彼得握緊拳頭撐在床沿嘗試穩住身體，然而背後撞擊附帶著灼熱攪和痛與快感卻讓他不太輕鬆。

   
即便情況至此，叛逆小子仍舊不放棄嘲笑他老爹的機會，「…看、看來……忍很久、呃！…很久了、老頭可別早洩…啊！操…」

   
而勇度根本懶得說話，半人馬星人的回應方式就是持續不斷地幹，直到年輕人再也說不出任何俏皮話來。他俐落地把彼得翻了面，將他的雙腿扛上肩，直接從正面幹起來。彼得的手臂遮蓋住了雙眼，露出的臉頰泛紅，隨著撞擊頻率發出一陣陣無意義鼻音，勇度一直覺得這個時候的彼得最可愛，但也最容易引發他不太好的欲望，想把他的男孩弄得亂七八糟。

   
彼得被操到射了出來，白濁體液從小腹一路延伸到胸口，還有點點濺到帶著鬍渣的下巴，勇度瞇起眼睛看著失神喘息的年輕人，他覺得還不夠。

   
於是破壞者頭子調整著地球人仍正無力的肢體，讓彼得貼靠著牆，岔開大腿跪坐在自己膝上。年輕人回過神來，發覺自己被夾在冰冷牆面與藍色老爹之間，虛弱而搞不太清楚狀況，喘氣著發出疑惑喃喃，「操……？」

   
「是，操你，男孩。」勇度慵懶地說。

   
如同媒合信號，徘徊在股間的性器長驅直入，尚未閉合且溼潤因此完全沒受到任何阻礙，勇度猶冬塔再次大操大幹。這個姿勢太過深入而無法掙脫，當跪著的勇度直起大腿向前操時，膝蓋微微離地的彼得甚至找不到著力點，彷彿被釘在勇度的陰莖上，過多過大的快感與刺激讓他忍受不住叫喊出來，髒話咒罵交織求饒，最終是如同幼獸那般嗚咽著破壞者首領名字，勇度勇度勇度勇度。

   
半人馬星人第一次發現，原來單單一個名字也可以表達出各式各樣的意思，渴求撒嬌氣憤求饒依戀，他幾乎是著迷地彈奏著他的男孩，希望可以從彼得身上發掘出更多美妙音色。耳垂軟肉與耳後一小區塊是敏感帶，用舌頭滑過會帶來一波顫慄；操練良好的胸肌喜歡被手掌覆蓋然後揉捏，偶爾掐住乳頭會彼得冒出一聲操，比起咒罵更像是懇求，懇求他的首領繼續，而首領通常會視情況決定是否賦予獎勵。

   
勇度簡直樂此不疲，看著倔降不服軟的年輕人被操開操熟，軟軟地化成一灘水再也不抵抗，全數接受自己給予的一切，雙眼迷濛全身潮紅，腦子被操壞而什麼也聽不進去，這時候的勇度便能說說一些平常不說的事情。

   
那段期間我沒找過機械女郎以外的對象。

   
彼得奎爾的排名在所有破壞者前頭，我是說，所有。

   
我不喜歡所有碰你的傢伙。

   
意識被操成漿糊的彼得奎爾說不定還能依稀聽到一些，但勇度猶冬塔才不在乎，反正他已經打定主意，事後絕不會承認自己曾經說過這些話語。他用嘴堵住地球人的胡亂呢喃，最終讓彼得在他懷裡抽泣尖叫迎向高潮。

 

 

房間裡飄散著性事餘後的些許氣味，躺在床上的彼得像是想到什麼，轉過頭一臉認真表示，「現在我們是愛人了。」他無視於藍色老爹的敷衍哼聲，繼續說道，「那我想我大概不會再那麼嫉妒史達卡他們。」

   
勇度偏過頭看向他，皺著眉頭像是有什麼話想說，然而最終只是嘆口氣，「你這傻小子。」

   
Fin


End file.
